Mega1
Mega1 (formerly Megassa 1, Channel 1 and NSTC) is a Megassan free to air television network. It was launched in 1951. History As NSTC (1951-1972) On January 7, 1951, NSTC was launched. The first thing to ever air on the network was a map of Megassa pinned to a wall, zooming in while a man said: “Kœma Maœs Kaek Czol Cde Ka Vell Taima Kœa Laiagel Zchai Dsakaimazel. Klei Dai Ma Saki Kyasia! Op Toækoriom ‘Skaiam Fal Mæora Kœma Haeis’.” “Television is a thing that people have in a lot of countries. And now we have it! Meet the ‘National Satellite Television Channel’. It then switched to the news and weather. After the weather, it switched to an episode of the Megassan cartoon “Ancient Rome,” which taught kids about Ancient Rome. The channel aired from 6 am to 11 pm, with the Megassan map being shown again during sign-off, this time zooming out, and the man saying: Riom Skiam Fal Mæora Kœma Haeis Attyw Tarekomeischis Zczay. Azichakkoil Cherizikki. The National Satellite Television Channel has ended for the day. Join us tomorrow! Although the channel was launched in 1951, television in Megassa didn’t gain popularity until the early 1960s. Then Channel 2 was launched in 1972, causing NSTC to change their name to Channel 1. As Channel 1 (1972-1997) In 1972, Channel 1 started making a variety of television shows, rather than just a main genre. This caused television to gain popularity even more. In February 1984, Channel 1 decided that children’s programming shouldn’t air at any time of day, it should air at a specific time of day. Then, in March 1984, a programming block was launched called “Channel 1 Kids”. This would eventually grow into “ Kids of Megassa” and in 2002, a channel called “Megassa Kids” was launched. It was renamed into “MegaKids” in 2006, as part of the rebrand. In November 1972, “Blue Peter Megassa” aired its first episode. This soon became the most watched show in Megassa in 1983. The show has won several awards over the years. In 1984, Blue Peter was moved to “Kids of Megassa”, and then to “Megassa Kids” in 2002. It was then moved to “MegaKids” in 2006. In 1991, Megassan Networking decided to make a cable box. It was called MNCable, and was released in late 1994. It is the most popular cable box in Megassa. Many Megassan versions of international channels were introduced, such as Fox, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon. As Megassa 1 (1997-2006) In 1997, all channels owned by Megassan Networking were rebranded. There were also now two versions of Megassa 1, the English version (Channel 01), and the Megassan version (Channel 10). You could only get both versions on MNCable or the Megassan version of Sky. New shows were added to the channel as of 1998: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Proud, Pokémon (Megassan dub), Pink and Purple (Megassan dubs of Seasons 1-11) and the Megassan version of Fake It, Make It. A new block was introduced in 1998 too: Babies of Megassa. Because of the change from “Kids of Megassa” to “Megassa Kids”, the block had changed to “Megassa Baby”, and got its own channel in late 2002. The channel was pulled off the air in 2006 due to the launch of a new channel, Activity. As Mega1 (2006-Present) As part of Megassan television’s 55th anniversary, all channels owned by Megassan Networking underwent a huge change. All channels now had different names, logos and idents. The idents were called “World”. They would often feature 3 people doing different things. Then it would fade into black and show the channel logo. New shows were also added to different channels too: * Peppa Pig (Megassan dub) * Sædwar Koi * Goats * The Violet Castle Show * Payback Time * My Wife and Kids (Megassan Dub) * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (Megassan dub) * Love and Hate “Megassa Baby” had been brought back, but was now “MegaBaby”. The website had changed too. An app was released for iOS in 2014, and you could choose whether you were English or Megassan. Megassan Networks is planning to rebrand all owned channels, as they’ve been keeping the keeping the same look for over 11 years (apart from MegaKids and MegaBaby). Trivia * In the Megassan dubs of Peppa Pig, the show is called Peppa. * Sædwar Koi translates to “No Speaking”, a show that helps children who speak sign language. * Megassan dubs of various shows from Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network aired on Mega1 before Megassan Networks released MNCable. However, The Loud House still airs on Mega1. Category:Megassa Category:1951 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1951 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1950s Category:1951 establishments Category:1950s establishments Category:1950s